sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Crankiteers
(a.k.a. Charm City Cranks) The Crankiteers are a fantasy football team owned and operated by Adam Holbrook that have been a member team of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season. They are currently playing under the name Charm City Cranks. History 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, the Crankiteers competed in Blue Division along with Rocket Surgery, Da Flash Gitz, and Bella-Bits. They finished the season at the top of the division with a 10-4 record earning their first and only banner. In the postseason, they defeated Dillon's Destroyers in the semifinals but lost to Mud City Maulers in the finals. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, the Crankiteers moved to Red Division, joining Pink Panthers, Green Sox, and Dillon's Destroyers. They finished the season in 3rd place in the division with a 7-7 record, failing to qualify for the postseason. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, the Crankiteers remained in the expanded Red Division with Pink Panthers, joined by Mud City Maulers transferring from the defunct Blue Division, No-No Squares transferring from the defunct Yellow Division, and the new Team Orion in their inaugural season. Crankiteers finished the season tied for 2nd in the division with a 6-7 record, but missing out on a Wild Card spot due to the tie-breaker, failing to qualify for the postseason despite its expansion to include six teams. The Crankiteers went 1-1 in the consolation tournament, defeating No-No Squares but losing to Team Orion to finish in 8th place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, the Crankiteers continued playing in Red Division with Pink Panthers, Mud City Maulers, and Team Orion, and were reunited with Da Flash Gitz transferring from Green Division as well. They finished the season tied for last in the division with an 4-9 record, failing to make the postseason for a third straight year. The Crankiteers went 0-2 in the consolation tournament, losing to Thompson Tanker and then Team Orion, finishing in last place overall. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, the Crankiteers and Mud City Maulers were founding members of Orange Division; they were joined by Thompson Tanker transferring from Green Division and the expansion team New Age Outlaws. The Crankiteers finished the season in 3rd place in the division with a 4-10 record, failing to make the playoff for a fourth straight year. They went 2-1 in the consolation tournament, defeating New Age Outlaws, losing to The Wonderlic and then defeating Pink Panthers to finish 9th place overall. *Results Table 2014 Season In the current season, the Crankiteers began playing under the name Charm City Cranks. They remain in Orange Division along with Thompson Tanker, and are joined by Rocket Surgery transferring from Green Division and the renamed Oh Shit! transferring from Purple Division. After seven weeks of play, they were at 3-4, in third place in the division, and 7th place overall. *Results Table Rivalries The Crankiteers have had a few different official rivals within the league. In the first three seasons, they were rivals with the Green Sox, whom they lost to in the first official Rivalry Week game, 104-113, which took place in Season 3; this was also the last season for Green Sox before their retirement. Starting in Season 4, the Crankiteers began their rivalry with No-No Squares who were previously matched against Rocket Surgery; Crankiteers defeated them 121-115 in their first Rivalry Week game. They lost to the No-No Squares 98-130 in Season 5. Starting in Season 6, with the return of Wakulla Mastadons, Crankiteers began a new rivalry with them, but lost the rivalry week game 92-142. Awards